A Change of Tradition
by Last-Dragomir
Summary: Holidays are easier on some of us but on others it's a real pain. Lauren thinks being thoughtful around the holidays is something pretty standard, but when Bo finds the act too much to handle will it make the pair go their separate ways? Doccubus, Smutt, Explicit Content, ONE SHOT


**Hello there friends! Here's a little piece that I put together for the Holidays. This goes out to my wife SuccubusShinobi for being the amazing woman she is to me day in and day out. Happy Holidays my friends, celebrate with those you love, be safe and be merry!**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **A Change in Traditions:**

 _ **-A gift is pure when it is given from the heart to the right person at the right time and at the right place, and when we expect nothing in return. - Bhagavad-Gita**_

The snow fell silently but diligently outside as the low lighting in the apartment kept the room dim in spite of the warmness coming from the fireplace. The hardwood was cold wherever her skin made contact with it and the papers fluttered as a big sigh rendered itself lose from her chest. The woman wore nothing more than a blue denim button down and a pair of black lace underwear making her silky beautiful legs look endless as they elegantly folded underneath her. Her beautiful hair fell in waves around her face framing her delicate features. As she leaned against one shoulder while she cradled a glass of red wine in her sleek precise fingertips the picture of elegance. Her lips pulled up a tight-lipped content smile to accompany yet another sigh that left her lungs.

"To bow or not to bow…" the woman mused amusedly as her chuckle rung through the otherwise unoccupied room.

The grey and blue apartment was sleek and modern looking adorned by the beautiful white furniture and big flat screen T.V. which she loved. The latter contrasted enough with the ancient artwork in the walls and the thick leather books in the bookshelves which stayed true to the owner of the place. When young she would probably live in a crack shack for all she cared, but now as she matured she enjoyed the simpler things in life like furniture good on your back but good looking as well. With what seemed like the millionth sigh the woman stood from the heap on the floor happy to have progressed in her task and gave a fond look to the presents that she had wrapped. Towering in the centre of the living room was a beautiful natural pine tree adorned with lights and silver ornaments scattered with a few presents already wrapped.

The beeping of the phone distracted her from the wine glass she was about to refill and she set it down in the end table. She had been waiting for a response for hours now and the anxiousness had been killing her. Her eyes scanned the text on the phone once, then twice for good measure. It was the contrast of the white background and the dark text that made her take a third look to make sure she wasn't mistaken before a wide smile adorned her perfectly curvy lips. With a raised eyebrow in defiance and a smirk her fingers tapped against the screen trying to capture the challenging tone of her thoughts to perfection.

When satisfied with her answer the 'send' button had been pressed and a chuckle left her lips as she brought the now empty glass to her lips forgetting for the moment that it was empty. Her mind couldn't take a moment to wrap around the fact that the glass was missing the intoxicating liquid before the doorbell was invading her senses. She looked down at herself with a slight frown at the lack of pants but with a shrug she approached the door determined to stay behind the doorframe when answering.

With a twist of her wrist and a bold move behind her door she opened it a crack enough to see beyond it but not enough to see her legs. Her eyes were almost in a daze before the recognition washed over them. A deliberate smile flashed across her beautiful lips before she bit her bottom lip seductively. Her eyes drank the sight before them in full appreciation of the woman before her.

In the hallway stood the definition of tall, dark and dangerous and the thing was that she knew it. The confidence and sexiness this woman charged into the air was magnetic and the other could not deny that she too was immune to it. The smirk that crossed the brunette's features was nothing but flirtatious as she bit her own bottom lip.

"Hello there Doctor, I thought you were making the rounds…" Her voice was silk wrapping around the Doctor's ears as it made a shock reverberate through her body and to her very core.

"Bo…" The blonde sounded pleasantly surprised from behind the door and reality was that this was indeed the case. Even though the Doctor didn't expect the company she welcomed it to an extent. "I… I was about to start getting ready."

The sexy brunette was clad in knee high boots, leather pants and a sinful vest which showed her black lace bra but not much else. Her regal neck was exposed to the elements as her hair was pinned back into a high pony tail. The blonde couldn't decide how the woman didn't die from hypothermia with outfits like this laying around but she couldn't form words at the moment from the smoldering look the brunette was giving her. If Lauren didn't know any better, she'd describe the look as possessive but she indeed knew better.

"Don't lie to me Lauren." The purr of her voice made the Doctor press her legs together in a futile attempt to curb her libido.

"I have to, it's Christmas time and you almost caught me with your present out." The blonde finally gave in as Bo's eyes widened by the admission.

"You got me something? Me?" the brunette stuttered with a slight hint of panic to her voice.

"Yes." The Doctor whispered. "Are you too mad at me?"

In the spirit of making the brunette stay the Doctor decided to play dirty and she swung the door wide open for the other woman to drink in the sight of the blonde's long luscious legs. Bo's eyes ran every curve of the blonde's body appreciatively as her mind blanked and her throat went dry. Her heart picked up and all sense of panic was not forgotten but pushed from her mind by the sheer need she felt for the blonde in front of her.

Bo's body moved on its own accord as she crossed the threshold and held Lauren at arm's length. Her hands shook as she fought the urge to just throw the blonde against the frame of the door and take her there, in a last ditch effort to finish the outstanding conversation that had started. Bo and Lauren had previously talked about defining what they were doing as casual. Bo couldn't deny that the visits were becoming frequent now and that her heart raced when she noticed the message on her inbox was from the sexy Doctor but she wasn't ready to submit to commitment either much less on the time of year she hated most.

With Aife and her Father separated to say the least, the holiday brought up everything wrong or dysfunctional with her family. She hated the holiday with a passion, but now –with this- she was downright convinced it had a mind of its own. Bo had been vaguely adamant the last few months that Christmas was not only a very uncomfortable thing for her but a very stressful thing and with Lauren getting her something it only made things a tad more complicated than what she had previously planned.

The silence was unnerving the Doctor even though she had expected it. Truth was she knew she was pushing Bo's buttons but she couldn't help push for more from the brunette. Bo was the type of woman that had to go at her own pace but in this particular issue the blonde could no longer wait for much longer without feeling like she was wasting her time. That mixed with the fact that she had fallen absolutely in love with Bo's gift as soon as she saw it left her no choice but to buy it.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Lauren ventured as Bo's hands firmed their grip on Laurens hips as her heel closed the door behind her.

"I… Lauren…" Bo rolled her eyes as the defeat of her power of will as soon as Lauren's scent filled her nostrils.

Before any of them could utter another word Lauren's butt-cheeks were being pinched by the white fabric as she got pushed into the headrest of the couch. Bo had wrapped her pretty lips around the valley of the Doctor's neck as it caressed and kissed every inch of the skin there. Lauren angled her head up to give Bo more access as her delicate hands tangled around the brunette locks and the latter bunched up Lauren's shirt pressing her body hard against the blonde. Their tongues danced in a unison only beaten by their breathing as Bo's hands worked the buttons quickly in desperation to feel Lauren's perfectly shaped breasts against her own.

"You are too dressed." Lauren mentioned in gasps and pants as Bo smiled against the creamy skin.

"I love when I make you grammatically incorrect." Bo chuckled and even though Lauren was going to mention something about Bo's choice of words she decided against it for now pushing the brunette off her a bit harshly.

"Clothes. Off. Now." The blonde demanded as snow kept falling outside her window while the heat picked up in her apartment.

The brunette hadn't perhaps realized it, but Lauren's authoritarian tone coupled with her half-naked body and sexy opened attire would make her do just about anything and this was no exception. Bo's hands worked fast and diligently as she took off the vest, bra and pants along with the boots to reveal she was not wearing any underwear. The blonde's liquid caramel eyes drank Bo's every move with a smirk enjoying the events leading to her reward. When Bo's succulent skin was on display Lauren could wait no longer as her fingertips grazed the woman's collarbone following down to the valley of Bo's breasts.

Bo hummed in appreciation as her hand cupped one of Lauren's breast beyond the open denim shirt that still hung on the blonde's shoulders. The sound of the Doctor's sighs and small moans greeted her ears as she played with the tip of the hardened nipple. Bo enjoyed reading every expression and sound the Doctor made in such a vulnerable moment. It was what kept her coming back for more time and time again. Moments like this when she could see Lauren with no walls or reservations moments in which Bo would dictate the rhythm of the Doctor's time.

Lauren's fingers soon grazed Bo's nipple as well as the brunette closed her eyes in ecstasy with a smile. Lauren knew exactly how to touch Bo to make her putty in the Doctor's hands. Bo wanted to react quickly and take the dominant approach when Lauren shifted and her hot mouth circled Bo's now hard nipple.

A loud moan escaped the brunette as the blonde smiled with her triumph. She pushed her hips against Bo's and shifted them before they tumbled upon the couch. The brunette was underneath her still panting in fervour as Lauren straddled the beautiful woman. The Doctor wanted her like nothing she had ever experienced before but she was unsure on how to make Bo hers more than what was already surrendered to her. Bo was an enigma to say the least and when she felt like people were getting too close she would pull away. Lauren counted herself lucky that the woman hadn't left yet. As she looked into the dark haired woman's eyes Lauren wondered if what she needed was too much to ask from the elusive vixen.

"You're gorgeous." Bo whispered making Lauren tremble with desire under her stare.

"I'm glad you think so." Lauren gasped closing her eyes as Bo's hands traced the blonde's swell of her breast.

Bo raised herself from the couch and her lips found Lauren's with a force that was almost magnetic. Bo needed Lauren with a passion that was unknown to her. Even though the dark haired woman had great previous lovers and multiple nights of escapade there was something she couldn't put her finger about being with the Doctor that made her so incredibly amenable to the blonde's wishes. As she held Lauren's hips in place her lips started making way down the illustrious neck and defined collarbone. Bo's breath caught before taking one of Lauren's nipples in between her teeth and the other woman's moan reverberated through her body. The need for the Doctor grew and Bo could no longer reserve her needs to the other as her hands explored every inch of Lauren's body before toying with the lace material between the blonde's legs.

Lauren's nails dug into Bo's back in a painful yet delicious way that tore a moan from the vixen while her fingers traced circles against the damp black lace of her lover's underwear. It was mesmerizing to Bo every little sound, moan, sigh, gasp and scratch the blonde would give her for Bo was an art enthusiast and if playing Lauren's body wasn't an art she could no longer see the beauty in this world. With a mischievous smile Bo lapped at Lauren's sensitive spot on her neck before Bo's fingers ducked under the fabric to find the soft wet curls that invited her to her prize. The gasp that tore from Lauren's throat was enough to encourage her to spread the Doctor's wet lips open and venture inside the paradise that awaited there.

Lauren's head was angled back as Bo held her back with her free had holding her against the silky skin of the more muscled woman. The blonde's eyes were half-lidded with lust as her mouth held open in a slight pout, her beautiful hair framing her face while Bo took the breath out of her once more with a final push inside her wet folds. The Doctor's moan shattered the silence around them and edged Bo to continue her movements in stride. It wasn't until Lauren's hips started moving with a mind of their own that Bo added an extra digit enjoying the show in front of her. This is what she strived for in her encounters with Lauren, she wanted to completely wash over the blonde and take her to heights that were unreachable by any other man or woman. Bo took pride in the control Lauren would relinquish her in their encounters; she cherished it and took it as an honour that this powerful strong woman would allow her to touch her in such a way.

"Bo I'm so clo-"Lauren gasped as Bo's thumb pressed Lauren's sensitive clit while her middle digits made a more deliberate pace to the task.

"I know" Bo whispered with a sultry tone to accompany the seductress smile she wore "I want you to soak my hand Lau"

With that Lauren's breath caught at her throat with the swell of desire that enveloped her washing over and over again leaving her breathless and weightless in the same second. Bo could feel Lauren tightening up like a coil ready to snap and she braced herself for her favourite part. Lauren's nails raked half-moons along the brunette's back while the latter hissed with the pleasure of pain. In an instant she could feel the tremble of Lauren's orgasm reverberating through the body pressed against her own. It was violent and yet beautiful and Bo could not look away. With a triumphant smile she kissed Lauren's temple as the blonde rested head on Bo's shoulder and bit her collarbone to prevent her from screaming Bo's name at the top of her lungs. Lauren was in a state of euphoria that would make any embarrassment worth it for this incredible release. As she gripped tightly to the naked body beside her Lauren was sure she would never be able to quit this woman.

With Lauren it wasn't much a matter of 'getting off' she had partners before Bo for that purpose. She had partners that would make a huge effort in lavishing her with expensive gifts, trips and anything under the sun besides good sex to keep them at her whims but once Bo Denis walked into her life she was spoiled for others. Not only was the sex amazing with Bo, but her touch was almost as if the woman could touch her soul and connect with her in a way that nobody had ever done before. It's why her orgasms were so intense and why despite of Bo's apprehensions she found herself thinking of the woman more and more to the point of buying her a gift even when she knew she shouldn't have.

It was along minute or two as Bo gently held Lauren in her arms soothing her hair back from her forehead and smiling against her golden locks. Lauren relished it as she breathed Bo's unique scent in, knowing that once they pulled apart from this encounter they stood on shaky uncharted ground. Perhaps it was the fear of Bo actually walking away from her that made the Doctor hold on to the brunette for a second longer as she tried to get her breathing to steady from the buzzing feeling her orgasm had left her with.

Bo was elated every time she could see Lauren come undone under her touch and this time it was no different. She was weak towards the blonde, accepting many things she had prohibited previous casual lovers like waking beside her on more than one occasion and seeing her multiple times in a week. Truth was Bo had fought the casualty of her encounters herself but one look from the blonde could get her all kinds of worked up like she had done when she arrived at the apartment. Bo had told herself she was here for the sex she thought she would get from the blonde if she came by but the reality was that Bo had felt an unfamiliar pang in her stomach when she realized that Lauren had been lying to her. With a fluttering kiss on Bo's shoulder Lauren moved from atop the now naked brunette.

It wasn't clear who was enjoying the view more. The Doctor had her blonde cascades of hair falling to the side in a very sexy way as she tried to button her denim shirt back up before she carefully moved her long slender legs out of her ruined black lace panties and gave Bo a bashful smile while drinking her in. The brunette laid on the couch on her side, her head resting on her propped hand while Lauren took in her every curve fighting the urge to touch the woman. She knew Bo enough to know she didn't want to be touched right now, she was a very sensory lover and sometimes touching Lauren quenched her thirst enough to put off being touched herself for a later time. Lauren had learnt to respect that throughout their casual encounters and now was no exception even though she wanted nothing more than to crash her lips against the vixen and dip her digits in the soft wet curls that hid Bo's delectable taste.

"Wine?" Lauren offered with a smile as Bo chuckled and nodded.

"Please?"

"Ever so polite." Lauren added with a wink before taking off to the kitchen.

The Doctor needed the time to steady her heart and hands. She didn't want to be that clingy girl that didn't understand what casual meant but the thought of not seeing Bo again, or sharing this kind of comfortable intimacy with her had the blonde almost in tears and she needed to recoup. Despite her doctorate and her eloquence with words the blonde almost felt at a loss of them in fear of stepping on eggshells. She didn't want to mention the wrong thing, she was well aware Bo was like a cat and that she had pushed the brunette earlier to want to escape.

"I know you hate my pinot noir so I got you some pinot grigio" The Doctor commented in the kitchen finding it to be a suitable conversation starter but missed how the brunette tensed in the couch.

"You got me wine? When?" Bo asked from the couch as Lauren thought about it.

"I'm not sure, maybe earlier this week… it could've been last week. With my shifts at the hospital my days are blurring together." the Doctor admitted as Bo sat up looking around for her clothes.

"Oh." Bo quietly mentioned as she found her pants and pulled them on already clad in her bra.

Lauren was walking from the kitchen when she noticed what Bo was doing. The Doctor felt her hopes deflate if the mere mention of wine was sending Bo away running for the hills. She knew trying to hold on to the brunette was a losing battle now, no matter how much she wanted to change things, Bo wasn't ready for what Lauren wanted and Lauren wasn't sure how fair it would be to keep doing this without wanting more. The snow continued to fall mutely outside her condo's window as she entered the living room with the two glasses of wine.

"I don't know why I offered, you're already dressed." Lauren tried to keep the hurt tone out of her voice and Bo did her best to ignore it.

"I know, I just re-"

"Remembered something right?" Lauren finished for her since it was the same excuse Bo would use every time she felt trapped in a situation.

Bo was going to give the blonde a sheepish smile as she threw on her vest to finish her attire but she could see the sadness clear in the Doctor's eyes. It hurt Bo to know she was hurting the beautiful woman but she had been very specific of what she wanted and didn't want out of this—whatever it was they were doing. Sure it had gone way longer than Bo expected it to run its course but Bo kept telling herself it was because Lauren understood how to keep things casual.

"Lauren it's been fun-" Bo began but the blonde stopped her and shook her head downing her glass of wine in one swift motion before moving to Bo's now forgotten glass.

"No Bo. I'm not another bimbo in your book. I knew what I was getting into, I know what this is and what you're about to say and I want you to save it." Lauren's tone was not loud but it was tense. "You're right, it's been fun. I trust you can see yourself out, I have to go clean myself up."

With that the blonde sauntered down the hallway into her room and disappearing from the brunette's sight. Even though Lauren hadn't been rough, loud or particularly cruel Bo felt a sharp pain on her chest at the Doctor's words and actions. Even though the panic and anxiety of commitment ran rampantly in Bo's mind her heart kept staring at the now closed bedroom door that she wanted to cross and make things right.

Making things right would've been cutting ties with Lauren a month ago like she was supposed to. Perhaps never inviting her to catch that breakfast after the crazy night of sex that solidified their casual encounters would've been the solution all along. Bo couldn't wrap her mind around when exactly things shifted and lines were blurred. Reality was that she enjoyed those moments with Lauren probably as much as the Doctor did so she knew deep down it wasn't something she could've avoided. Heavy hearted and confused about herself Bo saw herself out making sure the door was firmly locked behind her.

Bo was never one to dwell on things of this matter. She had never been rejected and always had an ample supply of men or women suitors to replace the ones who she got bored with or the ones who got too clingy in the end. With a huff and a swift turn of her boots she was off to find whose sheets could make her forget of the uncomfortable interaction she had with the blonde.

 **-** _ **The worse sickness is homesickness when home is not where but whom.-unknown**_

Her head was buried in her hands as her heart hammered in her chest while her hands still sweat from sheer adrenaline. The blood on her green and red reindeer scrubs was as fresh as the flashes of the carnage in her mind's eye and she held a silent scream in her throat for the privacy of her home later. If anything Lauren was a private person, her home was her sanctuary and very little friends and family broke that peace. She was homesick but she was home so she couldn't understand the turmoil in her heart for the past week that rounded Christmas. Since her parents had passed her brother was always backpacking somewhere with Doctors without borders and while she contemplated the same she never left. Making a life here had seemed effortless as she ploughed through her residency and Doctorate while working hard for her condo and vehicle. Lauren saw herself as a strong accomplished woman who was perfectly capable of standing tall with pride for the life she had led thus far and yet there was something she longed for that she couldn't quite place.

"Doc—tor Lewis?"

The red-haired nurse had startled Lauren with her entrance and the blonde had jumped slightly at the intrusion. Even though she liked the woman she felt instantly annoyed, it was no secret that she was in love with Doctor Lewis and she made no effort to hide her crush or her advances towards the Doctor. Outside of that spectrum Lauren liked the competence and efficiency of the woman so she continuously made an effort to entertain the woman. Today after all that had gone down in the ER she was in no mood to entertain anybody.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Julia admitted as Lauren shook her head firmly.

"You didn't scare me Julia, what is it?" Lauren's tone came out firmer than she had hoped but the look on Julia's face said she understood Lauren was in no mood to be toyed with.

"I need your signature on that death certificate and there is something for you at the front desk." Julia rushed before the blonde nodded. Julia took this as a sign of her leave and closed the door again behind her.

With a gruff Lauren stood and walked to the door. She was especially irritable after getting the yearly postcard from her brother. It wasn't that she wasn't pleased at the fact that he was actually coming to Christmas dinner this time, but the fact that he wanted to add a _plus one_. Lauren was not cold, she was happy her brother had found someone to bring home but it brought her unpleasant thoughts about where her intimate life stood at the moment. It hurt her to think about what had happened and how she had put herself in a position to be hurt in such a way after agreeing to a very reasonable mutual understanding with a gorgeous woman. Lauren wasn't even sure what made her want to take an extra step, after all the brunette hadn't as much as taken her to her own apartment. With a shake of her head she pushed through her day hoping the hospital could just swallow her in hopes she wouldn't have to deal with her over-active mind.

It had pained Lauren to sign the death certificate at hand so much that she fought back tears before walking to the front desk. The walk seemed endless even though it wasn't and she took every second of it to compose herself to the professional she was. When she reached the front desk she was confused for a minute seeing no package and promptly asked the nurse in duty. The plump black woman smiled in a conspirator way as she handed Lauren a sleek unmarked envelope. Lauren was puzzled but the nurse gave her a soft smile and a shrug leaving the mystery to the Doctor.

It was night time when the keys to her Mercedes rang against the small glass bowl at the table by the door where she kept them. The blonde had a stack of letters in her mouth while she held on to her coat in one hand and a bag of takeout in the other. She placed the stack on the small table along with her keys as she took off her heels and with a short stretch plugged in the Christmas lights. The apartment came to life as it lit up with the festive tones of the lights she had placed all around the apartment. Christmas had always been her favourite holiday but this year there was something different from what she was used to and she couldn't understand what it was.

Lauren quickly shed her coat and grabbed the sleek envelope from one of the pockets before making her way into the dark mahogany kitchen. She laid the envelope in the smooth cold marble countertop and pulled a glass out of the cupboard pouring herself a glass of wine. Her mind vacated reality for a second as she looked painfully longingly at the pinot griggio still in her fridge. The Doctor couldn't understand why she was so hung up on the woman, she had seen her afterwards in a bar making out with some dude or another so she was sure the cutting of ties hadn't affected Bo as hard as it did her.

Overwhelmed by not only the day at work but the memories of seeing Bo at that bar threatened to put Lauren in a sour mood which she didn't need. She downed her glass of wine with a chug before pouring herself another one shedding her pants and shirt in the process and throwing the clothes over her couch. Contrary to popular belief Lauren loved being naked around her house as much as possible, it was why she had gone for the condo high enough that she could lounge with the blinds open. It brought her peace and she sure needed some after the rough day today.

Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the envelope gingerly with a subdued smile. It was like Christmas was here and the envelope was her gift. It was so meticulously given to her that she figured nothing hurtful could be inside. She pulled an expensive looking paper with gold writing on it. The handwriting looked rushed but elegant and beautiful. Lauren was mesmerized by the paper itself as she set her glass down on the coffee table taking a seat on the couch.

 _If life was as simple as they paint it out to be, right Doctor? My mistakes have been plenty in this life and I never thought I'd regret any of them until my paths crossed with yours. I'm sure that in the microcosm that is your life I am nothing but a mere comet passing by insignificant to the eye unless observed and yet you have made such an imprint on my own that I can't help but write to you. I don't want you to delve on who I am but in the fact that you are a special being that has changed my life as a good Doctor should. I wanted you to know, in the case that you're alone, that you mattered to me this year much more than you could ever think of._

There was no footing, no name, no address, nothing. The Doctor sat there as perplexed as when she had gotten the envelope. She wanted to be upset and scared over the note. It bordered from admiration to stalking but at the same time Lauren had a feeling this was someone truly meaning of their words. She came across so many people in the emergency room, the lab, the gym and various public places that it could've been anyone. For now she let it be abstract like the wind, feeling a strange connection to the author. Even though she didn't want to, she let her mind entertain the interesting idea of it being Bo. She knew it was wishful thinking on her part and the fact that the brunette hadn't so much as said hello for the past few days coupled with what she saw at the bar and she knew Bo was out of the question. The woman ran away from her house over a bottle of wine and a present so Lauren didn't see her as the old-fashioned hand written letter type at all. For now Lauren sipped on her wine filled with the feeling that even though she had lost someone on the table today, someone else out there cherished her.

 _ **-It is not how much you do, but how much love you put in the doing.-Mother Theresa**_

Lauren could not contain the giddiness she felt as she reached the front desk that night. She had been getting these handwritten letters every day for the past week. Christmas was upon them and she still had no idea who this mystery person was but it was not unnerving to her for some reason. In fact, the letters brought her comfort that someone out there in the world had taken an interest in the busy Doctor. They were usually complimenting the Doctor on her hard work or something deeply vague and personal about the author. Betsy, the front desk nurse, had denied any knowledge of where the letters were coming from. They would usually arrive by messenger to be delivered to the plump black woman only. In confidence Lauren had asked Betsy after the second one if she should be worried but Betsy thought it was simply a secret admirer whom was too shy to compliment the Doctor in real life.

In her office, away from the bustle she all but tore open the envelope to be met with the same beautiful gold handwriting. Lauren had deducted it was indeed a woman from the curve of the penmanship and the wording of the letters. She had narrowed it down that if it was someone from the hospital it was the rambunctious Jackie or the dark curled green eyed beauty in pathology; Nadia. It was no secret Nadia had wanted Lauren for a long time now, but unlike Julie she was professionalism personified and would never makes a move in public. That made Nadia the frontrunner for the mystery letters but any conversation Lauren would have with the woman was short of any secrecy between them.

 _I hadn't thought about it until today, but there is a slight chance you are not reading my letters. It's not like I've enclosed a return address for you so there's no way of knowing for certain if you're still there but I want to think you are. I want to think I have been respectful enough that you have given my letters a chance to be read. I've always hated Christmas Doctor. I don't know what did the holiday in for me, if it was the constant fighting and stress of my parents never having enough for the holiday or the fact that after they separated Christmas functions were a nightmare. Truth be told I don't think I even liked it when I thought Santa was real. This year, I found myself close to giving it a chance. The meal, the tree, the presents, the company… If only I… only I, could change._

Lauren held the letter to her chest holding back tears for the stranger. She wanted nothing more than to show the author how incredibly enjoyable the holidays could be despite the pain and anger they endured during childhood. The blonde as always was truly an empath and before she knew it tears ran down her cheeks for the stranger whom she had gotten to know. It seemed they were going through a particular low patch and Lauren wanted nothing more but to find this person and cheer them up like they had done for her.

On a whim the Doctor made a decision and turned to her desktop computer. Her fingers flew on the keyboard as she searched for the messenger company that Betsy had mentioned only in passing conversation. With a quick click of the mouse the blonde realized the company wasn't far from the hospital and with one last look at the clock she was off. Her boots rang against the polished hospital floor as she struggled to put her scarf and toque on while slinging her coat about her shoulders.

"Betsy I'm out for the evening, just not feeling well. Doctor Armand is on call in the staff room undoubtedly banging some sort of intern so he can take the floor." Lauren's voice was firm and doctor like while Betsy grinned from ear to ear at the Doctor's newfound audacity.

"Sure thang Doctor L, I hope you feel better." Betsy smiled and ushered the blonde out of the hospital.

The night was so beautiful with the snowfall still taking place that Lauren thought it would be pointless to bring her vehicle for such a short distance. The roads hadn't been ploughed since the snowfall began when Lauren had begun her shift so she knew the Mercedes would be more of a hindrance than a help. The blonde's steps were deliberate and purposeful as she neared the messenger place. She wanted to find whoever was sending her these letters now, it seemed whomever it was they weren't feeling too good about themselves right around now. Lauren wanted to keep receiving the letters so she knew she had to find the author.

The messenger office was busy and hustle was plenty as bikers went about the small office coming in and out with their bikes. It was brave of them to go out in the weather, but in a busy city centre like this with snow-filled streets messengers were also the only means to get something from point A to point B so it was top dollar time as well. In the centre of the chaos was a small petite woman with a headset on her head. She looked young but Lauren could tell her frame could be as deceiving as her looks. Her bright blue eyes were layered with dark mascara and eyeliner, her hair was a dark with neon red and green streaks while she wore a goth fishnet long sleeve from what I could tell. _Kenz_ the Doctor noted was inscribed in her nametag.

"Hello there, just a second." Kenz mentioned as the Doctor approached the desk while the goth spoke into her headset. "No Raphael, it's down main street for sure, keep looking you smartass."

The smaller woman threw an apologetic look at Lauren whom smiled warmly looking about the busy office while she waited. There was a poster board in the corner, everything from bike mechanics to strippers was posted on it in an attempt to connect the masses at the office. Lauren thought she had seen someone familiar in the scan before she had heard Kenz clear her throat making the blonde turn to look at the sitting woman.

"Hi, sorry about that, what can I help you with?" Kenz asked pleasantly as it dawned on Lauren that she had no idea what to say.

"I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for. I guess the sender to my package? It was delivered from your company." Lauren finally pushed out of her pretty lips.

"It'll be in you traffic sticker on the right hand side of the envelope. We're just a messenger service and therefore not liable for the contents of-" the goth had started in a corporate jumble that Lauren had no interest in.

"There was no sticker… of any kind." Lauren interrupted as the goth stared at her blankly and confused.

"Impossible it's company policy that-"

The goth's words had fallen silent once Lauren held up in her hand the letter she had JUST received earlier. There was no doubt in the Doctor's mind that this operator or secretary knew where this letter had come from. Not only from the way she was looking at the object in Lauren's hand but also at the fact that she had apparently broken company policy to delivering it. Her silence confirmed her guilt in Lauren's mind as she rolled her head back in a silent frustration.

"I need to find who wrote this." Lauren mentioned as her heart raced. This was important, she could feel it deeply in her bones but she couldn't place why.

"Doctor Lewis I-"

"How do you know my name? I never offered it and it's not on the envelope." Lauren pushed determined now to get to the bottom of this situation.

The blonde look like the warrior she was with her long beautiful hair cascading down without the indication of her ever wearing her toque. The goth woman must've felt something tug at her heart. Perhaps it was what she had witnessed when the letters had started magically appearing. She was tired of this façade her friend had put up since she had started the letters and she wanted nothing more than her friend being happy for Christmas. This woman in front of her not only looked determined and beautiful, but she looked kind and genuine which was something Kenz had always wanted her friend to find.

"Here I'm gonna give you an address" Kenz mentioned as she wrote in a small piece of paper while mumbling about how much trouble she was going to be in.

The petite woman's heart was hammering as she wrote down the address taking a long look at the clock to make sure time was correct to avoid conflicts. She knew she was gonna get it when she saw her when she got home but her friend deserved this. Her friend was kind to others, hence her profession, but when it came to relationships she was more reserved and she feared this intervention wouldn't be welcomed by her friend. Even though her concerns made her break into a sweat she continued. She was convinced her friend needed this, if she didn't she wouldn't have written the letters Kenz reasoned with herself. Lauren took the paper from the woman slightly confused and waited for instructions.

"Go to my apartment and who wrote you the letters should be there. You gotta go straight there right now though if you dilly-dally you'll miss her ok?" Kenz explained as she ushered the woman away by walking around her desk and walking the doctor to the door.

"Do I-"

"What did I say? Don't dilly-dally! Go!" Kenz prompted the blonde before pushing her towards the exit.

"Fine but I will text someone the address to make sure I'm safe." Lauren mumbled as Kenz chuckled agreeing it was a very effective method to be safe.

Lauren was suddenly in the middle of the cold street. It was a magical muted white silence that seemed surreal in the city as the small mounds of white powder collected on the sidewalks. A lone snow-plough was passing by finally clearing the road since it had stopped snowing and Lauren thought better of taking her car. Kenz had said she had to hurry and she could see a lone cab in the distance. The light atop the vehicle was off and she almost huffed at her luck but the Doctor stuck her arm up anyways hoping for a ride. The blonde shivered in her coat as the cab slowed to a roll and excited she bounced up and down on her heels at the prospect of picking up the unlikely ride.

"Need a ride?" The old man with the scruffy beard and warm gentle smile asked the Doctor after he rolled down the window.

"Indeed, are you in service?" Lauren asked a bit confused as the man smiled even wider.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to turn on the light again didn't I?"

"You did." Lauren smiled as he invited to hop in.

The man was so pleasant to talk to that even after she had given her the address she was going to they exchanged pleasantries about the weather and warm coffee. When silence fell upon them Lauren actually realized what she was doing. It was almost Christmas Eve and Lauren was in a cab on the way to a stranger's house to inquire about some handwritten letters. Chuckling the Doctor lamented the moment her life had become such a cliché. The blonde had no idea what to say when she got there or how to approach the subject about the letters. Now was a little too late but she wondered if the person would be a stalker or a creep. She shook the thoughts out of her head convinced that Kenz seemed genuine to not lead her towards trouble. Lauren had to become really good at reading people working in the hospital, she was responsible for spotting signs of trouble in any situation from domestic violence, to sexual abuse she was very attuned with people's manners and attitude.

The gentle old man cracked a joke as Lauren paid and waved him goodbye. Somewhere in her mind she wanted to tell the cab driver to wait for her while she went to the door but as she looked around she knew it was a good neighbourhood and there was probably nothing to worry about if Kenz had sent her here knowing of Lauren's word of caution to alert someone of the address. Even though the blonde hadn't sent the address to anyone Kenz didn't know that and she didn't looked particularly alarmed at the prospect of someone knowing where the Doctor was.

Even though it was snowy outside and the weather was frosty Lauren's palms were sweating under the weight of what she was about to do. It was odd because the logically inclined woman was not the one to go across town in a whim but after several letters she felt connected to whoever was writing them. She knew things like tones and feelings were intangible in written communication but she felt a sadness and urgency in the last letter that left her worried. The Doctor ever so caring just wanted to reach out to who had reached out to her and make sure they received the same comfort.

The blonde woman was sure she looked odd in a porch that didn't belong to her. The outside light was on making her feel exposed and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She bought some time before knocking on the door and dusted the snow off her coat working up the courage to bring her fist up to knock on the white door. As if the universe had realized what she was about to do the door swung open and Lauren was face to face with the gorgeous woman who lived there. Lauren's breath caught in her throat from the excitement of the moment. She didn't know what she was expecting but as she looked at the tanned skin and green eyes of the tall woman standing under the open doorway when she realized somewhere deep inside there was disappointment buried there for some reason.

"Doctor Lewis? Are you really at my door step?" Nadia asked with a bashful giggle as Lauren chuckled awkwardly to cover the beating of her heart.

"You… you live here?" the blonde asked as the realization hit her that she was looking at the author of the letters.

"I do… who are you looking for?" Nadia smiled brightly as her beautiful dark curly hair framed her face and glowed under the porch light.

"I guess I'm looking for you." Lauren admitted as the other woman tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm going to be at the hospital in about 20 minutes anyway, I ran a little late here but who's on Floor?" Nadia asked as Lauren shook the shock from her mind.

"Dr. McAllister is. I had to come out…" Lauren sighed not knowing what to look for or how to approach the subject.

Even though the Doctor had suspected of Nadia she wasn't all that prepared for her admirer to be a co-worker. It made sense indeed but somehow something felt out of place for some reason. She didn't want to over commit talking about the letters but the reality was that was why she was here.

"Listen Nadia, about the letters…" Lauren started quietly right after she got the nerve to even though she fiddled with the button of her coat as she touched the folded corner of the first letter which she had taken to carrying around with her in her coat pocket.

"Letters?" Nadia's brow furrowed in an adorable way as her mouth opened to go on when a voice from inside the apartment cut right through their conversation.

"COME ON GUYS! IT'S CALLED A DRAFT. IT HAPPENS EVERY WINTER!" Lauren froze in her tracks all conversation gone from her mind as her eyes widened and her body went cold.

Nadia rolled her eyes as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her trying to understand what the Doctor was saying. Nadia had been interested in the Doctor for a long time and never did it occur to her that the blonde would be at her porch this close to Christmas. The dark haired woman thought she had heard something about some letters but Lauren was now tense lost in deep thought.

"Doctor Lewis, letters you said?" Nadia tried but Lauren was trying hard to keep her mind from racing.

"Letters…? Oh yeah… the-"

Lauren's hands were busy pulling up the now crumpled letter from her pocket as her voice went silent with the opening of the door behind Nadia. Lauren's caramel eyes met the dark brown ones and her knees weakened at the sight of the woman who stood behind her co-worker. She was wearing a hoodie and a pair of sinful short-shorts but she looked as stunning as ever with her perfect lips and dark makeup accentuating the beauty mark that Lauren loved by her mouth. Bo looked as spectacular as ever even though Lauren had never seen her in house attire and all thoughts disappeared from her mind as she froze in time.

Bo's eyes had fallen on Lauren's outstretched hand with the letter being held gingerly. You could tell the letter had been read endlessly from the state it was in but the way Lauren held it had so much care and delicacy that you could tell she cherished it. The brunette's heart pounded on her chest as her eyes met Lauren's and her hand gripped the door tight to keep her from bolting into the house.

"I've got this Bo, it's Doctor Lewis from work." Nadia spat at Bo exasperated at her intrusion.

"No, she's here for me." Bo whispered but neither of the other women heard her.

"I'm confused… who lives here?" Lauren asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"We both do." Nadia huffed.

"Oh boy…" Lauren breathed as Nadia gave her a confused look and then looked at both women suspiciously.

"Do you know each other?" Nadia asked gruffly but Bo was too busy by the sound of her pounding heart to understand how angry Nadia was becoming.

Reality was that Bo had been hoping fruitlessly about this moment but when it actually came true she was frozen in fear. She had convinced herself Lauren wanted nothing to do with her after that night at the doctor's apartment. The more Bo thought about it the more pained she felt about how things had turned out. The brunette felt guilty about the fact that it seemed she had fucked and ran which was what she basically had done but not on purpose. After the heartache she witnessed her parents put each other through she was convinced that there were some things out there that were just not meant for her, like commitment. That night at Lauren's was as if commitment had slapped Bo right across the face in a sobering moment of inadequacy while she realized that she would've never been enough for the blonde. Bo tried to blink as she desperately tried to gather her thoughts but all she could see was Lauren's back as she crossed the porch in a hurry crossing the street at the same time as Bo's hand raised to stop her. As if karma was out to get her Bo could see a cab in the horizon.

"Lau—Lauren" Bo croaked but her voice faltered with emotion.

"so you two DO know each other… what Bo another one of your booty calls? You know, this is so typical of you to fuck something up for me even before it begins!" Nadia lamented as she shoved Bo by the shoulders harshly into the door.

"Fuck Nadia leave me alone." Bo demanded as she fought Nadia to get by while her eyes fell on the blonde hopping into the cab now. "Lauren!"

"I can't fucking wait until I can move the fuck out." Nadia huffed shoving Bo with one last push into the door making the brunette fall on her ass as the cab pulled away.

Bo leaned her head back angrily on the floor of her doorway as she seethed against her other roommate. This is why she liked Kenz more than the snotty little bitch who had just left. Nadia thought she was better than Bo and Kenz, and even though Bo wasn't a saint she didn't want to be defined by her doctorate or lack of thereof either. She knew that Nadia had been raving about a crush for a long time now but little could Bo know that it would be her Lauren the one she spoke of. _Her_ Lauren…

A goofy grin stretched across the brunette's features as she took a deep breath and got up from the heap in the floor she was. She let her hair down and walked into the house ready to grab her keys when she spotted the stacks of paper beside her gold pen and the freshly penned letter. She bit her bottom lip in thought as she hopped around the living room putting her boots on after changing her pants from the laundry basket on the couch. She stuffed a couple of items from the table in her pocket along with her keys and left Kenz a quickly scribbled note about how much trouble she was going to be in.

 **-"If we commit ourselves to one person for life, this is not, as many people think, a rejection of freedom; rather, it demands the courage to move into all the risks of freedom, and the risk of love which is permanent; into that love which is not possession but participation." ― Madeleine L'Engle**

It was hard for Lauren to not weep at the events that had unfolded before her but she was doing her best to keep the feelings at bay for now while on the phone with her brother. He was at the airport on the last leg of his trip ready to be home tomorrow and wanted to touch base with the Doctor before getting on his plane. His phone call had come through in the cab and with so much to say from the trip it had lasted well into her arrival at her luxurious home. She had already shed her shoes and shirt walking about the apartment topless and barefoot letting the hardwood caress her feet. As she watched the snow resume its fall onto earth she heard the dreaded words her brother uttered with goodbyes and rushed promises of catching up. After she hung up she wondered how she'd be able to keep it together tomorrow in front of her brother's new girlfriend. It wasn't that she begrudged her brother for having company but with recent events it stung a bit more than she cared to admit. The knock on the door distracted her and she cursed herself for not having time to think about anything at all of what had just happened. Lazily pulling a shirt over her head she opened the door with anger ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off.

The anger was washed away immediately as she stared at Bo's frame leaning against the back wall of the hallway. She looked formidable as always and Lauren was at a loss for words for what felt like the millionth time in the day. The blonde opened her mouth to speak but Bo extended her hand prolonging the silence between them as Lauren realized there was a paper in Bo's fist. Gingerly she took it realizing with a start it was the same paper as her letters. Lauren's eyes went from the paper to the brunette as the latter nodded in an invitation to open the piece of paper.

 _If I could do life over again, I would always cross my paths with you even if it was a fleeting second in my lifetime. You are the brightness in the chaos that is my life. I miss you._

Lauren didn't realize she was crying until a tear hit the paper making the gold ink run slightly. The blonde took a big gulp of air cradling the latest letter against her chest with great care. This felt right and now she understood why she felt such a strong connection to the author. Kenz had not sent her to the house to meet Nadia, she had sent her to meet Bo, whom she had met already and fallen for.

"You were supposed to receive this one tomorrow since the messenger company didn't work tonight." Bo whispered as Lauren looked up into the woman's eyes.

"You're the author…" It was more of a statement than a question but the way the words left Lauren's lips it could've been both or neither at the same time.

"Funny how things work Lauren… I never wanted anything serious, I even chanted this to myself while making you pancakes after that night at the club P." Bo admitted as she walked towards the door.

Lauren took a step back involuntarily leaving space for Bo to continue walking inside and close the door behind her. In a way Lauren was glad Bo was staying for conversation but she had ran from the brunette's presence because it was too overwhelming for the young Doctor.

"I told myself this mantra the day I walked over here angry about you lying to me. I wasn't angry that you had lied but more so that I felt jealousy for the first time and I didn't like the hold it had on me." Bo explained as Lauren bit her lip at the memory. "I. cannot. Stop. Thinking. About. You."

The exaggerated enunciation made Lauren understand how that was something completely irrational for the woman and somewhere the Doctor felt the beam of pride.

"I wrote to you because in the end I wouldn't want to see me either. It was easier opening up to you that way." Bo smiled boyishly at Lauren whose heart fluttered. "But if you found me again, it must mean something… like a Christmas miracle or something."

"I thought you didn't like and much less believe in Christmas." Lauren challenged in a whisper not daring to believe her ears while her heart raced when Bo stretched the hand she had she had been hiding and revealed a perfectly wrapped present.

"I might not believe in Christmas, but this is yours all the same and this is me believing in us." Bo admitted as Lauren's eyes watered by the admission.

The blonde could not wait any longer and grabbing the present in hand she pulled the brunette closer and crashed her lips on Bo's with a feverish pace. Bo's hands wrapped around the Doctor as she deepened the kiss wanting nothing more than to stay infused with the blondes sweet lips that she had missed entirely too much. As Lauren grabbed fistfuls of brunette hair in a desperation move to keep Bo grounded she couldn't help the feeling that swept over her that perhaps this was a dream. No problem in life had a straight forward solution like this the Doctor reasoned with her heart as the women pulled away panting from the lack of air.

Bo's smile was infectious as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Lauren's in what could only be described as bliss. Her hands kept the blonde in place as if Bo was scared the Doctor would float away with no gravity to hold her in place. After savouring the moment and Lauren's flavour still on her lips the dark-haired woman pulled away suddenly shy. She was in uncharted territory for herself and that scared her to no end, but the truth was she had been miserable without seeing the blonde this whole time. Bo had tried to seek comfort in all the wrong places but she ended up pulling away from the partners that offered her no strings attached. The brunette vixen thought that perhaps Lauren had ruined her at some point but slowly she had begun to realize that maybe there was more than casual sex to what her and Lauren had been doing all along.

"I hope you like it… I haven't bought a present for anybody in a long time, much less wrapped it. Kenz and I usually give each other gift cards" Bo shrugged in her newly found state of shyness.

"I'm sure I will." Lauren breathed still in a daze of the events that had unfolded. "Kenz… your roommate?"

"Yeah. Kenz, Nadia and Tamsin are my roomates. I would've given anything for it to have been Tamsin at the door than Nadia. Tamsin would've gotten me off my sorry ass to go talk to you… maybe you wouldn't have run…" Bo trailed off shaking her head as anger took her features slightly and Lauren could see the turmoil still present in the brunette's heart. "I could've handled this better."

"So could've I, Bo. It hurt so much to see you after I believed I had ruined a good thing we had going." Lauren explained as Bo shook her head.

"No, we had a selfish thing going. On my part, at least, it was selfish to not expect you to get attached when we were having more than sex." Bo finally voiced leaving Lauren in a slight shock by the honesty in display.

"I… do you want to come in?" Lauren offered with a chuckle as she realized that Bo and her were having an extremely personal conversation in the hallway.

The brunette nodded as the blonde stepped aside to give way for the woman to come into her apartment. So many emotions were running through Lauren's heart as her head screamed at her to not fall into something that could potentially hurt her again. The Doctor's mind reasoned with her heart that it was only a matter of time when Bo would reach another road block and freeze over the commitment she felt so sure she wanted to make.

However as she closed the door and took a look at the brunette in the middle of her living room with a soft smile gingerly touching her Christmas tree while looking out at the snow falling Lauren's heart swelled. Bo had no reason to write those letters or chase after her. Bottom line was that if Bo had been looking for the easy way out then she had it in a silver platter not once but many times from the last time she was in this apartment and yet here she was. The brunette looked nervous and there was a slight tremble when she spoke in the hallway but Lauren slowly realized that perhaps Lauren had done something that **nobody** had done before to Bo and that's why the woman acted this way right now.

"Wine?" Lauren offered as Bo turned away from the window with a bright smile as she looked fondly at the blonde Doctor.

Bo had dreamt about Lauren offering her wine in this same manner time and time again after she had left this apartment last. Sometimes it'd be the agonizing dream when the scenario that actually happened repeated itself in Bo's dream and she'd always wake up lamenting her choices that led her to losing the Doctor's trust. Sometimes it'd be a whole new scenario where Bo and Lauren were back together which would be Bo's happiest dreams. It wasn't until last night that she came to realize that in her dream Bo's things were inside of Lauren's apartment mingling together with the Doctor's possessions in a mix of strength and smarts.

"I would love some wine please. Whichever you have, I won't be picky." Bo smiled bashfully which endeared her more to Lauren as the former shifted on her heels nervously.

"Bo… don't be nervous it's just us having a chat." Lauren smiled reassuringly as Bo's body relaxed slightly before the blonde walked into the kitchen raising her voice to be heard across the room. "Besides, we've already seen each other's anatomy what's there to be nervous about?"

Bo chuckled appreciative of the Doctor's sense of humour that could rival her own. The brunette had missed this easy going vibe that the blonde woman would always carry around her company. It didn't take long after departing the apartment to know that she missed the doctor since all she wanted to do was go back and apologize to the woman. Nervous Bo took a seat and fiddled with her hands until Lauren came over with the wine. As she turned her head she saw the small wrapped present with the impeccable cursive the blonde had: _**Bo**_. It seemed as she sat there and Lauren took a seat across from her in an armchair, that they had finally come full circle.

"Still had Piniot Griggio." Lauren admitted bashfully as Bo felt herself fall deeper for the woman in front of her noticing she was looking at her present. "open it."

With no more prompting Bo was careful unwrapping her present. It was a small wooden box which Lauren prompted the brunette open. With a smile the woman did just that to reveal a beautiful intricate black leather and blue steel bracelet. Bo gingerly touched it feeling elated about the gesture as she silently handed Lauren her gift once more. Lauren took it happily and unwrapped it just as careful as the brunette had done. Instantly Lauren could see the etching in what looked to be a small antique box. _**'I heard you needed me. I came.'**_ It read beautifully.

"Wow, thank you." Lauren whispered as Bo chuckled putting her bracelet on immediately.

"Likewise." Bo breathed as she looked over at the blonde.

Taking a sip Bo stalled a bit wondering what to start with. She didn't want to be aggressive but she didn't want to appear aloof or allusive either. Lauren gave her time thinking of the whirlwind of events as her mind and heart settled down from her internal debate. The Doctor perked up at the sound of Bo shift and when she turned to look at the brunette there she was, on her knees in front of Lauren taking a gentle hold of her hands the wine forgotten on the table.

"I don't know where this is going to be honest… but I want to find out Lauren, I don't care about what I said before about us being casual because things have definitely changed. For you I know things had changed before and maybe your gift was an effort to nurture that, for me things changed the moment I walked out your door. I should've stayed, I should've thought things through and seen that you-" Bo began in an almost desperate tone but Lauren wiped the tears rolling down her own cheeks before she continued and shook her head.

"No Bo… you left and you should've." Lauren interrupted quietly as Bo let out a long sigh full of defeat. "You don't let me finish before your mind finishes it for you am I right?"

The question hung in the air but Bo perked up at it. It was something that happened to her all the time and nobody had ever understood or seen the fact until now. It made something in Bo's stomach flutter wildly as Lauren waited patiently. It seemed that the blonde had a clear picture of how the conversation would end even though Bo had no idea.

"You're right." Bo whispered as Lauren nodded and sat down to Bo's level.

"How about you try and stop that? I know it's hard but if we're going to do this you need to learn how to actually listen to me." Lauren smiled gently as she searched for the brunette's eyes.

Bo's spark was back as her head perked up and she looked at Lauren questioningly. Could it even be possible that she hadn't fucked this up entirely? That was Bo's hope against all odds.

"…We're going to do this? As in if I ask you right now if you'd be my actual girlfriend you would?" Bo asked in an adorable tone as Lauren laughed in joy at Bo's innocence.

"Are you asking?" Lauren teased as Bo's bright smile threatened to be permanent.

"Doctor Lauren Lewis, would you officially be my girlfriend instead of my casual fling slash secret crush?" Bo asked anxious and yet humorously while her heart hammered in her chest at this next step.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Bo Denis." Lauren answered in a soft seductive whisper before capturing Bo's lips with her own.

Not long had passed when tongues dared each other to come play and lips were pinched between passionate nips of the teeth as sighs escaped both women. Bo was on top of Lauren now as they pulled apart gasping for air from the heavy make out. Lauren looked as beautiful as ever to the vixen with her blonde hair fanned out around her face and the way she looked at Bo behind half lidded eyes. Bo couldn't help feel but her whole being was about to explode from the utter happiness and relief she felt that the woman had actually given her a second chance. Before anything else happened Bo pulled up straddling Lauren's hips and fished in the back of her jeans pockets with a mischievous smile. Lauren was curious but patient; she felt this trait was going to help her a lot if she had now started dating the ever cute Bo Denis.

"Here" Bo mentioned as she pushed her phone into Lauren's hands "Consider this a second surprise Christmas present and a token of how real this commitment really is to me."

The seriousness in her words made Lauren stagger internally. This was actually happening. Bo Denis was not only making a commitment to her in the utmost straightforward way possible but going the whole nine yards with it as well. Lauren felt as if she needed to slap herself awake.

"Go on, all I need is Kenz, Tam and stupid Nadia on my phone… that's gonna be a pain in the ass to live with now." Bo mumbled the last part much to Lauren's amusement.

The blonde's hands trembled as she navigated the menu. She didn't want to be that kind of girlfriend who checked someone else's phone, but something told her deep inside that Bo needed this more than she did. Almost therapeutically, this had to be done. With one last click the phone asked if the Doctor wanted to remove 547 contacts and with a scoff she clicked 'yes'.

"So you don't need your new girlfriends number in there?" Lauren teased as Bo laughed reaching towards the tree beyond Lauren's line of sight.

"Six-one-three.. oh-seven-two-two." Bo recited without missing a beat.

"Consider me impressed." Lauren purred from underneath the reaching woman and as she was gearing to ask what the fuck the other one was doing Bo sat up with a mistletoe branch in her hand.

"Good, because I plan to impress the fuck out of my girlfriend all night long." Bo purred back in a delicious caramel tone that sent shockwaves all throughout Lauren's core before kissing the blonde and taking her breath away.

 _ **-A soulmate is the one person whose love is powerful enough to motivate you to meet your soul, to do the emotional work of self-discovery, of awakening. -Kenny Loggins**_


End file.
